Indeleble
by Gene Russell
Summary: [AU] Los celos empujan a Ichigo Ichigo a reclamar lo que según él se ganó: Kuchiki Rukia. al principio ella no está de acuerdo, pero finalmente termina cediendo.


**Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

* * *

 _«Cuando entra en juego la posesión de los bienes terrenales es difícil que los hombres razonen con justicia.»_

 ** **Umberto Eco****

* * *

 **Indeleble**

Estamos sentados, con una tranquilidad que me gusta, me gusta tanto como nuestras peleas. Él me mira y me sonríe, es tan atractivo cuando lo hace, y sobre todo de esa forma; relajada y espontánea. Nunca se lo he dicho pero sé que lo sabe, me pillado muchas veces viéndolo, tiene un cuerpo que me hace babear, por eso no culpo a todas esas chicas locas que le abalanzan encima, ¡Pero por favor son tan obvias! Me dan ganas de matarlas, no sé por qué, oh claro que lo sé, pero odio que lo estén toqueteando tanto cuando lo rozan o se hacen caer a su lado con falsa torpeza, además sólo les gusta su físico, así que es peor.

—Me gusta, siempre me ha gustado —dice mirando mi cabello.

Me sonrojo ligeramente, pero no me incomoda, ambos sabemos qué es lo que nos sucede. Siempre lo hemos sabido. Sonrío.

Ha pasado poco, semanas enrealidad, después que armara un desastre por que un tipo me miraba el trasero. Yo quería golpear al imbécil, incluso hizo un movimiento para rosarme como si fuera sin querer. Pero Ichigo se me adelantó.

* * *

 _El padre de Ichigo nos ha mandado a la tienda de comidas, yo no quiero hacerlo, mis dibujos me están quedando muy lindos y esta interrupción no es lo que me esperaba. Pero cuando Yuzu me lo ha pedido con tanta amabilidad no he podido resistirme; ella es demasiado dulce y buena, la quiero mucho. Es como la hermana pequeña que me hubiese gustado tener._

 _Por otro lado Ichigo no está muy contento tampoco, su padre está desquiciado, en serio éste hombre necesita ayuda. Cada vez que nos encuentra a solas le dice cosas locas a Ichigo, algunas ni las entiendo._

 _Pero igual vamos, ya he subido por mi pequeño bolsito de chappy que me regaló el capitán Ukitake, bajo e instantáneamente Ichigo me pregunta:_

— _¿Lista? —pregunta enarcando su ceja en vez fruncirla._

— _Sí, ¿te han dado la lista? —Pregunto, sé que es para una receta nueva de Yuzu._

— _Claro, vamos._

 _Salimos de la casa y vamos caminando, mientras hablamos de cosas normales, la sociedad de almas y eso, cosas de aquí en el mundo humano. Llegamos a la tienda; él mira los pasillos y enseguida toma uno esperando que yo lo siga, pero me quedado ensimismada viendo unas galletas de chocolate que están decorados por un hermoso conejo. ¡Es tan lindo! ¡Oh por todos los shinigami me va a dar algo!_

— _¡Rukia! —me llama._

 _Volteo hacía él que me mira con el ceño fruncido por quedarme parada como tonta. Enseguida doy un último vistazo a esa cosita tan preciosa que está detrás del mostrador junto a la cajera. Él sigue mi mirada por unos segundos y entonces se da cuenta de por qué me retrasé y no le seguí. Sonríe, no sé si es para burlarse, pero enrealidad estoy casi segura que no es de burla, es distinto no logro identificar qué._

 _Sacudo mi cabeza para hacer a un lado mis pensamientos y poder hacer lo que nos pidieron._

— _Tomemos un carrito —dice._

 _Lo toma, y empieza a ver la lista, poco a poco ya tenemos un montón de cosas que ni siquiera sé que son, sólo puedo adivinar que se comen. Tantos tamaños y colores, sonrío al recordar cuando me enseñó a beber de la cajita que contiene esa deliciosa bebida._

— _¿Estás sonriendo? —me pregunta sacándome de mis recuerdos—. ¿Qué estabas pensando? —vuelve a preguntarme él pero con una sonrisa malévola._

 _Busca pelea lo sé. Había tardado mucho._

— _Estaba recordando las veces que he pateado tu trasero —dije para fastidiarlo._

— _Si Byakuya supiera que en realidad eres una enana loca y sin remedio no te tendría en su casa, no sé cómo no lo nota —dice para defenderse._

— _¿Pero entonces por qué si tú lo sabes, me mantienes bajo la tuya? —pregunto._

 _Él se sonroja, no sé por qué._

 _Luego mira hacia atrás sin responderme y cambia rápidamente el calor de sus mejillas, lo miro para ver el cambio que va hacer, enarca su ceño y lanza una mirada asesina a quién quiera que está atrás de mí._

 _Naturalmente me volteo para fijarme en qué es lo que aniquila con su mirada._

 _Un tipo, un chico, un chico de aspecto mayor. No se fija que Ichigo le está clavando toda clase objetos punzantes con la mirada. Tiene la vista en un punto, sigo su mirada y noto que el idiota me está mirando a mí, el descarado me mira el trasero. ¡Lo mato, lo mato! Puaj, qué asco._

 _Se da cuenta de que lo hemos visto mirándome, pero el tipo me mira y sonríe. Aggg juro que si no fuera un humano le doy una lección aquí y ahora, pero lo dejaría muy grave así que mejor lo paso por alto._

 _Ichigo se aclara la garganta y el tipo deja mirarme y empieza a tomar varios productos, noto los que poco a poco he ido conociendo, gelatina, cholatinas, y caramelos de limón. Me volteo para seguir con los nuestro, cuando siento el roce de unas manos, no logro más que abrir como platos los ojos para luego sentir una furia y encarar al maldito y enseñarle que ha cometido el peor error de su vida. Pero cuando me volteo ya Ichigo se me ha adelantado y tiene al tipo agarrado el cuello de sus camisa, y santa mierda está furioso._

— _¡Espero que eso que hiciste haya sido sólo maldito error! Escúchame bien imbécil, la próxima vez que se te ocurra mirarle el trasero, no, pensar al menos en hacerlo, piénsatelo dos veces, así que ni siquiera se llegarás a tocarlo. Por qué, porque no querrás conocer mi lado feo, y ya te voy avisando: ese trasero ya tiene estampado a quién le pertenece, claramente dice: propiedad de Kurosaki Ichigo —Le dijo el muy idiota._

 _Mi quijada todavía estaba pegada del piso, mientras que el chico asentía a todo lo que le decía Ichigo._

— _Lo siento... yo, yo no sabía que ella fuese... —trataba de excusarse el chico, estaba que se hacía pis, cómo no, el salvador de mi trasero parecía que iba a matarlo porque había hecho lo peor del mundo._

— _Sí, ella tiene dueño, toda ella. En su frente y el resto de su cuerpo también está estampado mi nombre. Ahora mejor vete —le dijo finalmente._

 _El chico se fue y yo iba a matar Ichigo, ¿quién carajos le dijo que yo era de él? Si esto era por su aptitud sobreprotectora, se pasó de la raya para ayudarme._

 _¿De verdad tengo su nombre en mi frente? pensé. Me toqué como una boba para comprobar. Mierda, claro que no._

 _Él se giró hacía mí, y se dio cuenta de todo lo que había dicho, no sé si estaba asustado de mí, pero lo iba a estar pronto._

— _¿Cómo es que, ni yo misma sabía que en mi trasero y el resto de mi cuerpo dice: propiedad de Kurosaki Ichigo? —le grite furiosa._

 _Había poca gente en la tienda, pero los que estaban ya nos conocían, y la situación era tan vista en anteriores ocasiones que una nueva discusión les pareció normal._

— _Estaba dejándole claro a ése imbécil que no tiene que andar por ahí tocando a las chicas —se defendió él._

— _Muchas gracias, pero ya iba a hacerlo yo, además me dejaste peor, mi trasero es mío y sólo mío._

— _Pues realmente, Rukia, de tantas veces que lo he salvado, ese trasero me pertenece._

 _¿Qué?_

— _¿Qué?—digo en voz alta pestañeando._

— _Lo que escuchaste, ese trasero es mío, y el resto también, si buscas en tu memoria encontrarás que es cierto._

— _¡Estás loco! Mira niñito..._

 _No terminé la frase, Ichigo me tomó por sorpresa estampándome un beso en la boca. ¡Un beso en la boca! ¡Aquello no era un saludo como había leído! Esto era algo nuevo para mí, yo jamás de los jamases había tenido este tipo de contacto con nadie. Creo que el instinto me está llevando a responder, su boca es suave, húmeda, sabe bien. Me chupa el labio inferior, santos conejos esto me asusta y me gusta al mismo tiempo. Me hace abrir más la boca, mete su lengua y entonces se entremezcla con la mía, no sé cómo rayos estoy haciendo esto, es la primera vez que lo hago, pero es como si ya Ichigo y yo lo hubiésemos hecho miles de veces. Mi miedo se va, su mano que me sujeta por la cintura acaricia suavemente, mientras la otra está detrás de mi cabeza acariciando mis cabellos. Sigue besando, pero siento que me falta el aire, no puedo seguir más, y él tampoco por ambos nos retiramos al mismo tiempo. Lo miro, está como si hubiese tenido una batalla, su pecho sube y baja, al igual que yo. Y ahora entiendo por qué los humanos hacen esto. Es.. es tan... por favor aún no me invento las palabras para describirlo._

— _Y como tú me has salvado también muchas veces, es igual para ambos; yo también tengo estampado: propiedad de Kuchiki Rukia._

 _Propiedad de Kuchiki Rukia._

 _Qué si eso me gusta, eso me encanta. Y ahora lo dejo de esconder. Sonrío, me acerco y lo beso yo ahora._

* * *

Sé que está recordando, igual que yo, sonrío como bobo. Pero ahora que caigo en cuenta debería haber hecho eso mucho antes, no me gusta que estén mirándola mucho, sobre todo si es para comérsela con los ojos como lo hacen algunos, los muy imbéciles creen que no me doy cuenta. Pero en cuanto les echo una mirada dejándoles claro quién es dueño de todo eso, voltean a otro sitio. Bien, mejor que bien.

Siento que me miran. Una niña, me escrutinia y luego sonríe, le sonrío por instinto. Ella se fija en Rukia y cambia su mirada; le envía una mirada horrible, casi que gruñe como perro. Y me pregunto qué diablos.

—Vaya, eso jamás se acaba, sean de la edad que sean, siempre me quieren asesinar a causa tuya. Al principio no lo comprendía, pero luego me di cuenta de por qué lo hacen —escuché que decía Rukia, bajé la mirada hacía ella.

Sonreía. Estaba muy hermosa, igual que siempre. Llevaba una vestido amarillo que le llega unos cinco centímetros por encima de la rodillas, lleva también una chaqueta color café. Y sus menudos pies están calzados por unas _ballerinas_ color café también como he escuchado que llaman.

Me miro a mí mismo en sus enormes ojos violáceos; perfectos.

—¿Qué?, ¿por qué? —pregunto doblemente.

—Por qué mas, pues por ti, por que les gustas.

Me río, y ella hace un puchero, de esos que le quedan tan lindos.

—Sabes no es gracioso, teniendo en cuenta que tú, todo el tiempo quieres asesinar tipos, niños o quien sea que me mire. Pero bueno, la verdad es que yo no voy a caer en eso.

—Bueno, es que yo no voy a dejar que estén comiéndote con la mirada —sonreí para fastidiarla.

—Aggg, Ichigo no digas eso, es asqueroso —se quejó haciendo una mueca de asco.

—Ja, ja, ja —me reí—. Bueno, es gratificante escuchar eso.

Me golpeó, con el codo.

—¡Oye! —me quejé, no fue tan fuerte—. Voy a tener que desquitarme enana.

Me volvió a golpear, si había algo que la molestaba era que le llamara enana, o niña. De sorpresa me propinó otro, pero este si me dolió.

—¡Auch! Oye Rukia en serio, un día de estos voy a acabar roto.

—Pues me alegro, idiota —me dijo inclinándose a darme otro, creo.

Fui más rápido y la sujeté por su pequeña cintura, ja, ahora yo tenía el control. La sujeté bien para que no se me fuera, la muy enana es bien hazañosa para zafarse. Esta vez no lo lograría. Como yo estaba sentado justo en el centro del banco —estamos en el parque—, le di un suave y prolongado beso. Cuando descubrí que esta era la mejor táctica para hacerla callar o dejar hacer que me golpeara me sentí estúpidamente afortunado.

Después de eso nos fuimos a casa, estamos entrando pero parece que no hay nadie. Vamos directo a la cocina. Abro el refrigerador y saco dos helados; chocolate y fresa. Dos sabores. Saco también las galletas de conejo que tanto le encantan, y la verdad es que son muy ricas, son de chocolate.

—Ten —le digo dándole el helado, y dejo las galleta en la encimera.

—Gracias, señor Dueño de Mi Trasero —dice.

Ah sí, con que busca juego, bueno yo voy darle un toque mejor. La tomo descuidada y pongo encima de uno de los mesones de la cocina.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunta observándome.

Le toco el trasero y da un respingo, acaricio suavemente y jadea. Sonrío.

—Estoy palpando lo que me pertenece, para ver si...

No termino la frase.

—¡OH MY GOD! —exclama una voz conocida.

Ambos miramos hacía donde proviene la voz y vemos a papá. Mierda.

—Oh, no se detengan por mí, sigan sigan. Sólo dos cosas: no arruinen mi cocina y por favor que mis nietos queden bien bien hechos. Espero Ichigo, hagas buen trabajo —dicho eso salió guiñándonos el ojo y diciendo adiós con su mano.

 _Mierda, Byakuya._

 **FIN**

* * *

Muchísimas gracias por leer.

Les saluda,

Gene.


End file.
